


Captain

by Pukayio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I can't write that, Just Read It!, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but it's cute, idk if it's tooth rotting, koushi is in love, very gay, wow i love that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukayio/pseuds/Pukayio
Summary: just a small story about how much Koushi loves his Captain





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is very short, but it has been in my archive for far too long and i just felt the world needed this cute lil' fic
> 
> so yeah, enjoy!

Sugawara Koushi was never the one to write poetry. Especially not _romantic_ poetry at that. Though there was something about Sawamura Diachi that made him want to sit down and write book after book on how much he loved the man.

 

Daichi was the sweetest person Koushi had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was kind and lovable and a whole lot loyal, not only to his team but to his promises. Daichi was a warmhearted young man and Koushi admired _every_ inch of his body. Despite being a little too compassionate for his own good, he had everyone’s respect. Including Koushi’s. He relished in the way Daichi could be stern when needed and turned into a wonderful team captain when the situation called for it.

 

Overall, Daichi was the best of friends anyone could ever ask for and he made Koushi’s heart go wild. Wilder than ever before and he felt ecstatic knowing that the feeling was mutual.

 

Besides being a good friend, a loyal captain and an old man (according to Hinata), he was a lover like no one else.

 

Koushi would know, of course. He’d shared his bed with him more times than he cared to admit. It was the gentle touches that always came so sudden and showed Koushi how much Daichi really loved him. He touched him like he was fragile and could fall apart any given moment. Even though Koushi reminded him every single time that, no he would not.

 

Their mornings were all significantly different. Sometimes they were quiet and they kept staring at each other without exchanging words as the sun rose outside of their comfortable apartment. Sometimes they were rough and the love they showed each other was raw and pure and full of want. They swore and scratched and pulled, but above all; they _loved_.

 

There were also times when they woke up alone. Koushi dreaded those mornings. He hated waking up to a cold left side of the bed and always ended up calling his boyfriend whenever he had the displeasure of waking up to an empty apartment. He loved hearing Daichi’s gruff voice over the phone. It was hoarse and full of sleep and Koushi loved listening to it when he’d just woken up too.

 

 He felt honored to be the person Daichi trusted enough to be comfortable around.  Daichi was unbothered and a little careless when with Koushi, who loved having that effect on him. It made him feel slightly more important that he’d made himself out to be.

 

Koushi loved Daichi so much that he’d indeed written poetry about him. About how they fell in love and kept falling deeper and deeper every day and that their love was persistent and constant and would never wither. Koushi wrote about how he liked the way Daichi’s eyes glinted with mischief once in a while and the little dimple next to his mouth when he smiled. He wrote about the countless mornings they had and would be having still. He wrote about all the times Daichi had told Koushi he loved him (418 times) and about all the times Koushi had said those exact words back at him and realized how much he’d meant it each and every time.

 

Koushi had spilled his heart out on paper and sealed it with a promise. A promise he swore he would keep. A promise to himself and to Daichi.

He promised he would always and unconditionally love the man that had given color to his life. The man that had kissed the little beauty spot beneath his eye countless times and had told him he was beautiful. He promised he would remember every time that Daichi had saved him from himself. Every time that Koushi had been crying his heart out in his room, he would remember, because Daichi was always there next to him. Soothing him and holding him until his tears had dried and the only thing spilling out of his eyes was adoration.

 

Because Koushi would always love Daichi and he promised himself that whatever fate decided should happen, he would never stop.

 

He couldn’t imagine a life without Daichi. His team would be lost without their captain to guide them back on the right track. After all, it seems that every team needs a captain, but all Koushi needed was Sawamura Daichi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if telling someone 'i love you' 418 times over a span of 2 years is: a lot? not enough? just right?
> 
> kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcome xoxo


End file.
